1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus and more particulary to a power transmitting apparatus by which the rotational torque may be transmitted from a worm-gear to a worm-wheel and vice versa.
2. Description of the prior art
A conventional power transmitting apparatus includes an electrically operated motor with a shaft, a worm-gear fixedly mounted on the shaft of the motor, a worm-wheel meshed with the worm-gear, and a lever connected to the worm-wheel for transmitting the rotational torque to a driven member upon rotation of the worm-gear.
However, the worm-wheel is only rotated upon rotation of the worm-gear in the conventional power transmitting apparatus. So, the conventional power transmitting apparatus can not satisfy a request in design for transmitting the rotational torque from the lever to the worm-gear via the worm-wheel.